Usagi's downfall
by SMwriter98
Summary: After a year of peace an evil enemy appears and threatens the lives of all the scouts!
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first story hope you like it anything in italics is either from the future or past WARNING if you don't do well with graphic things please don't read this it's not too bad but it will get worse._**

It had been about a year after the defeat of Galaxia and everything has been peaceful so Usagi and Minako had decided to call everyone together for a big party. It was the day before the party so everyone decided to meet up at Rei's to start decorating.

Ami and Rei were cleaning up while Haruka and Michiru were hanging streamers. Setsuna was watching Hotaru and Chibiusa play. Usagi and Minako were hanging decorations while Makoto was cooking desserts in the kitchen. "Usagi will you help me hang this?" Asked Minako. "Sure! No problem!" Usagi replied happily. Rei had her objections about the party being at her place but Usagi and Minako kept bugging her until she finally gave in. She had a bad feeling about this party but kept it to herself as there hadn't been an enemy attack for almost a whole year.

_Last week_

"_Please Rei!" begged Usagi _

_"we'll be good!" added Minako _

_"No is no and that's final" In response to Rei's comment Usagi started wining. _

_" B….b….but Rei! We have to have the party at your place! It wouldn't be the same anywhere else!" Usagi whimpered close to tears._

_ "It's ok Usa" comforted Minako _

_" We'll go find someone else. Maybe Ami will let us have the party there." Usagi stopped whimpering _

_" Ami wouldn't say no and I'm sure she'd be ok with it!" Usagi finished happily _

_"wait!" (Rei thinking) I'm going to regret this _

_"You can have the party here if you promise not to break anything" Rei answered hesitantly. Their eyes lit up _

_"Thanks Rei!" Minako said jumping up and down with excitement. _

_"Only if Usagi doesn't break anything li-" she was interrupted by the sound of a pot breaking. _

_"USAGI!" "I'M SORRY REI PLEASE DON'T HIT ME IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Minako stood there laughing as Rei chased Usagi around whacking her with her broom. _

_"Mina you jerk!"_

In the distance hiding unseen was something they wished they had noticed.

Just as Usagi was walking over to help Minako a figure came at Usagi seemingly out of nowhere and pinned her down with a knife like object at her throat.

" DON'T MOVE OR SHE DIES!" the figure yelled

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"USAGI!"

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"USA!"

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"KONEKO!"

"USAGI-SAN!"

USAGI-CHAN!"

Everyone yelled as they saw there friend trapped and defenseless unable to help her. Makoto had run out of the house when she heard yelling and saw Usagi pinned.

"One move and I hurt her" Rei unable to stop herself took a move towards Usagi. The figure then moved the knife like object away from her neck and made a deep slash in her arm blood seeping from the deep wound.

"STOP." Usagi screamed in pain startled by this Rei and the other ran towards her. With each step they took the mysterious figure took another slash at Usagi each cut and slash making her scream in agony and a pool of blood start to form under her.

"PLEASE….don't hurt them….I'll be ok everyone." Usagi managed to huff out.

Everyone stopped in their tracks seeing the amount of pain Usagi was in and the pool of blood quickly getting bigger.

" Good seems you see I'm serious now." They figure mused

"now I'll just do one more thing then I'll be on my way." The figure raised the knife like object above its head and thrust it into Usagi's unharmed arm causing her to scream out in agony and fall unconscious the figure then disappeared and left Usagi lying there mangled in a pool of her own blood. Everyone converged on Usagi Haruka was the first to get there she picked up Usagi and rested her head against her.

"KONEKO HEY WAKE UP!" Michiru took off the scarf she was wearing and wrapped it as best should could around Usagi's bleeding arm getting covered in her blood.

"AMI HELP HER!" Yelled Minako

"call 119 now!" she instructed Makoto as she examined the wounds

"we need something to stop the bleeding." As the pool of blood got larger the group worried if their princess would be taken from the long before anyone of them was willing to let go of her. The ambulance got there in about three minutes and rushed Usagi off to the hospital.

After arriving at the hospital everyone was forced to wait in the waiting room Ami called Mamoru while Minako called Usagi's family everyone was in shock over what had just happened but no one broke the silence not even Haruka. Mamoru burst through the doors

" WHERE IS SHE?" Ami quickly hushed him and waved him over

"She's in surgery the cuts were deep they haven't told us anything for hours." She said solemnly. Just then the Doctor came out.

"Tsukino?" he asked with the sound of regret in his voice. Everyone got up and turned to the doctor worry clear on all their faces.

"I'm sorry but….


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my first story. Thanks for reading anything in italics is from the future or past I don't own sailor moon and Thanks for reading hope you like it.**_

"It doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon." Usagi's parents burst into tears.

"She lost a lot of blood she should have been dead before she even got here it's a miracle she's still alive. There was extensive damage to her right arm she'll have many scars, some which might never go away. Her left arm wasn't in too much of a better state the object which stabbed her hit a cluster of nerves she may never be able to use her left hand again." The doctor finished solemnly. Ami stood there in shock with tears in her eyes. Minako just fell back into her chair as Mamoru fell to his knees.

"She's alive." He almost whispered in relief. Makoto helped him back into a chair then just sat down looking as worried as she had before. Rei in anger punched the wall and stormed out startling everyone.

"Rei? Where are you going?" Minako asked coming out of her daze

"OUT" she yelled in reply

"I'll go after her." Minako said hurrying after her friend

Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibiusa where all siting next to each other Hotaru and Chibiusa wrapped in Setsuna's arms. Setsuna was trying to comfort the children even though she didn't believe anything she was telling them.

"Can we see her?" Haruka asked impatiently.

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered grabbing Haruka's arm

" Only family members can go in but…" He hesitated

"If the family is ok with it you can go in after to see her." Usagi's mother nodded telling them they could see her then followed the doctor to her room.

"I'll go find Minako and Rei and tell them we can see her." Makoto said getting up

"Rei wait!" Minako Huffed chasing after Rei. Rei then stopped in the courtyard and sank down to her knees next to a bench.

"What… What if she doesn't wake up?" Rei whimpered tears streaming down her face.

"What will we do then?" Rei asked hopelessly

"I….. I don't know what we'd do." Minako replied close to tears.

" But I do know that she won't give up without a fight! She wouldn't leave us alone like that." Minako paused composing herself.

"Usagi is the kindest and most loving person I know or will ever know. She wouldn't just give up and leave us. Even when the enemy was attacking her she asked it not to hurt US. She didn't even think about herself so now we have to do everything we can to help her! We can't give up!" Minako finished tears streaming down her face. Makoto had found them about halfway through Minako's speech and just stood there listening.

"You're right." Rei said standing up and wiping away her tears.

"She'll make it I know she will." Rei finished smiling sadly.

"The doctor said we could go see her…" Makoto said softly. Minako and Rei nodded to each other and the three girls went back to the others. Just as Makoto, Rei and Minako got back Usagi's parents came back tears were streaming down her mother's face as she held her face in her hands.

"You can see her now." The doctor said motioning for them to follow.

"I don't like hospitals." Haruka whispered

"Haruka! We're here for Usagi suck it up and deal with it." Michiru whispered harshly.

"Here we are. Please don't be too loud and no cellphones ok?" the doctor said as he looked to his beeping pager.

"I have other things I have to do I'm trusting all of you." He said as he hurried down the hall. Mamoru entered first and immediately took hold of her left and a squeezed it.

"I'm right here Usako. I'll stay with you forever I won't leave you alone." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. As the others came in they all gasped at the state their beloved princess was in. Her skin was as pale as snow and her once flawless skin was covered in scars and stiches. Her other arm had a perfect circle of stiches surrounding an area of graphed skin that was a shade of white that was a sickly looking color. There were bags under her eyes that made them look as though they sunk into her skull her hands were bruised from the figure had pinned her down. Her dark hair now looked almost a light as Minako's hair and it had lost its healthy shine it looked as if it could just fall right out.

"Usagi… Oh my god." Minako said dropping to the floor.

"She looks so fragile." Whispered Makoto.

"It's like if you touch her she might just break apart." Haruka said concern evident in her voice.

"Kids you shouldn't have to see this." Setsuna said holding Hotaru and Chibiusa close.

"How could we have let this happen?" Rei asked her anger just as evident as the sadness she felt.

"There was nothing we could have done that **thing** came out of nowhere we couldn't of stopped this." Michiru comforted Rei with what little she could think of.

"We should leave and let her have her space we can come back in the morning we all need some sleep." Ami said.

"You're right we all need to rest I'll find out when visiting hours are so we can come here tomorrow." Setsuna said ushering Hotaru and Chibiusa out of the room. Slowly everyone left Usagi in her room and went home to sleep change and bathe in hopes that tomorrow would be a better day.

In the dead of night a shadow like figure slowly opened the door to Usagi's hospital room.

"I see you still survived." It whispered as to not alert anyone's attention.

"I can fix that." It chuckled as it turned off Usagi's heart monitor pulling out the knife like object it had used before. It began tying down her hands and legs with the blanket from her hospital bed ripping, as it was needed.

"It'd be no fun if I couldn't see the fear in her eyes." It said sadistically as the figure grabbed another piece of her blanket ripped it and tied it around Usagi's mouth.

"Wakey wakey." When there was no response the creature shoved the knife like object into her right hand causing her to scream in agony.

"Hello there my little beauty I had so much fun with you today I thought I'd come back and have some more!" it never spoke louder then a whisper. Blood was slowly seeping from the wound in her hand slowly turning her sheets the crimson color of her blood. The figure then moved to the foot of her bed and brought what looked like a spearhead towards her legs and slowly moved it up her leg until it reached her hospital gown.

"Now I'm a gentlemen I wouldn't do something like that." The figure said almost sincerely. It then pulled a knife out of it's dark mass and slashed across Usagi's legs blood splattering all over her now stained sheets each slash sent a wave of hot searing pain over Usagi's entire body. Slowly her legs became covered in slashes that were mercifully not as deep as the wounds to her arms were, but with the amount of cuts it didn't matter her pure crimson blood had pooled on her bed splattered the floor and now began to drip down onto the floor.

"What a beautiful sight." The figure said in amazement. It then raised the knife to its lips and licked Usagi's blood off it. She was barely awake now it was hard to know what was going on she had lost too much blood and couldn't think straight.

"You're no fun anymore maybe one of your other friends would entertain me more."

Usagi then lost consciousness, at this sight the figure put away his blade and untied Usagi removed the gag and slowly leaned closer to her. It took a vial out of its mass and pored its contents into Usagi's many wounds. It immediately got absorbed.

"This should prove to be more fun." The figure then vanished leaving Usagi Alone once again barely alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is my first story hope you like it. I don't own Sailor Moon anything in bold happens right after or as the events previously are happening anything in italics is from the past or future. Thanks for reading.**_

Rei woke up with a start.

"That has to have been a nightmare." She said uneasily as a cold sweat dripped down her face. She felt uneasy because she had only had a nightmare as bad as this one and it almost came true. Rei decided to sneak into the hospital and check on Usagi. As Rei was putting on her shoes she thought about what if it had happened? She didn't want to be alone if that was the case so she called Haruka if anyone was as worried as she was it would be Haruka.

"Hello?" Haruka spoke as though she hadn't been asleep.

"Haruka…. It's Rei."

"Rei? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" Rei then explained her nightmare to Haruka.

"And if that's true I don't want to go alone."

" Wow. Ok give me 10 minutes and then I'll meet you at the hospital." Haruka hung up and went to go take a quick shower. It was about 2 am by the time Haruka got there Rei had been sitting on a bench a few yards away from the front door looking more worried then the last time Haruka had seen her.

"She's fine Rei how could anyone have gotten into her room unseen?"

"You're right." Rei sighed with a hint of relief in her voice

"She's probably still asleep."

"Yeah so let's get in here and go see for ourselves yeah?" Haruka asked encouragingly.

_Meanwhile_

Minako had just gotten home at about midnight and hopped into the bath to try to calm down. She was still in shock and didn't even notice that the water was ice cold as she slipped into the bath her mind preoccupied worrying about Usagi.

" I should have been able to do something for her." Minako said thinking back to after the attack.

"She was lying there bleeding and….. and I didn't do anything to help her." Minako slowly slid down under the water until her whole face was covered.

"She's my dearest friend and I couldn't do anything. What kind of friend am I?"

Minako then burst above the water gasping for air. She decided she needed to stop thinking about it so she finished up her bath and got changed into her pajamas. It was a thigh length nightgown it was a pale pink color lined with hints of gold.

"Usagi got me this for my birthday." She said softly as she sniffed the nightgown.

"Please be ok Usagi." Minako whispered as she turned off the lights and got into bed.

Artemis was over at Usagi's comforting Luna so Minako was alone tonight. Right as Minako was on the verge of sleep the figure slipped into her room un-noticed. It opened its mouth as to speak but then quickly shut it and glided over to Minako's nightstand. It stood there looking at the paper and pen she had next to her bed then slowly and carefully picked up the pen and started writing. At about 2 am the figured slowly put the pen down as to not disturb the sleeping Minako looked over what it had written and nodded, it then put the paper back on the night stand the slid out the way it had come.

Back at the hospital Rei and Haruka had managed to get all the way to Usagi's room un-seen in about half an hour.

"Do you want to go in first or at the same time?" Haruka whispered looking behind her shoulder.

"Let's both go in I don't want to go in alone." Rei answered in a similar whisper.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Rei added as she put her hand on the door.

" On the count of three."

"One…..Two…Three!" Haruka and Rei burst through the door and almost screamed at what they saw. Rei couldn't handle the scene that was playing out before her and turned to the trashcan and vomited. Haruka ran out and down the hall to find someone that could help leaving Rei alone in the room stunned it was worse then what Rei had seen. Usagi was lying in her bed her bed was stained the sickening color of her crimson blood it still dripped from her left hand that was dangling off the side of the bed. Her bandaged arms were once again bleeding not nearly as bad as before but enough that the bandages had been soaked. Her arms and legs had been bound to the bed by what looked like pieces of her own blanket and a gag had been placed on her mouth. Her legs had been cut and slashed at too many times to count they were covered in so much blood it was hard to tell if they were still even intact. Usagi's hair had been cut with what looks to have been the weapon used to attack her because at the ends of her hair was blood her hair was taken out of its buns and then cut to mid back length. Strands of her hair were thrown about the room, as Rei looked closer at Usagi herself she was much paler then before and her head was forced to be looking at the door. Rei slowly approached the bed walking through the pool of blood over to Usagi.

"Usagi…. Oh my g-" that was all Rei could choke out before she burst into tears barely able to keep her balance. Usagi then very slowly said 2 words awake or not she was still breathing.

"D...Don't….cry."

"Usagi-baka." Rei choked as she tried to stop crying, Haruka then rushed into the room with doctors following close behind and grabbed Rei by the shoulders pulling her aside to give the doctors space. They were all rushing about trying to help her while Haruka and Rei were forced into the hall.

"Rei?" Haruka said close to tears.

"She said don't cry. Usagi-baka. Even in her state she can't help but worry about others." Rei said fresh tears streaming down her face. Haruka opened her mouth to say something but only quite sobs came out. Rei leaned over and hugged Haruka tight with worry while they both cried over their friend.

**Over at the enemy base**

"Have you done it?" A voice in the darkness asked

"Yes my queen soon you shall be freed from the chains that have held you down for so long." The figure bowed

"Step into the light I want to see the vial." The voice commanded. The figure then stepped into the light and dropped the blood soaked knife and pulled the vial from it's almost black cloak and tipped it over.

"Empty." He said shaking the vial. He then walked into the darkness his silver hair falling down to his shoulders as his black cloak trailed behind him.

"Good." The voice whispered fading into echoes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Sailor Moon. This is my first story hope you like it. In this case the italics are for a letter Thanks for reading**_

**ring ring** **ring ring**

Mamoru woke up to the sound of his phone ringing he looked over to his clock and saw that it was only 3am he had barely gotten an hour of sleep.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily

"Mamoru its Usagi…." Mamoru heard the concern in Rei's voice and sat up wide-awake.

"What happened?" He asked panic clear in his voice Rei explained why Haruka and her went to the hospital but when it came time to explain what happened to usage she hesitated.

"Rei tell me! Please!" Mamoru was growing worried the longer she stayed silent.

"Just get to the hospital it would be better if you were here I need to call everyone else too." Rei said with exasperation in her voice.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Mamoru then slipped on his favorite green jacket and his shoes then rushed out the door.

Minako had just gotten off the phone with Rei when she noticed a letter sitting on her nightstand it read

_Dearest Minako,_

_I know you don't know who this is but I know who you are. I know you better then you know yourself I can see all of the hate you hold all of the sorrow the worry the anger everything you feel or will ever come to know you feel. I've been here for so long chained with unbreakable chains. But now, I've found the key you are the first step in obtaining the key. You won't see it coming you won't even know we're here but we're always here watching and waiting. We are the things that wait in darkness feel free to call us nightmares._

_From,_

_The thing in the dark_

This startled Minako but she didn't have time to worry about it she crumpled the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket as she ran out of the room on her way to the hospital.

Everyone met up in the hospital waiting room at about 7am Setsuna had stayed at home with Hotaru and Chibiusa she had decided it was best when she got the call from Haruka. Makoto was hugging Rei's shoulders to try to calm her down, Rei was just looking out into space at nothing she was obviously in shock to what she had seen. Haruka was sitting with Michiru holding her by the waist and refusing to let go regardless of Michiru's protests. Mamoru was sitting next to Minako who was explaining to him what Haruka had told her after she was done he just sat there in silence worry become more and more clear on his face the longer he sat there. Usagi had gotten out of surgery hours ago and was said to make a full recovery but she might have trouble walking for a while about an hour ago Usagi had woken up and her family was with her now. Haruka let go of Michiru and stood up.

"When are they going to let us see her?!" Haruka almost shouted

"When the doctor comes out and says we can," Ami stated matter-o-factly

"And yelling about it isn't going to help anything so just sit and wait." She added with a little annoyance. The doctor came down the hallway about half an hour later

"She's weak and is very susceptible to viruses, the cuts on her legs got infected which isn't helping matters so I ask that each of you put on a mask." He says passing out masks to everyone.

"As long as you don't excite her too much you can go see her now." He finishes motioning behind him everyone puts on their masks before heading down the hall to Usagi's room. Rei decided to knock for everyone

"Usagi? Its Rei and everyone else can we come in?"

There was a weak yes on the other side as Rei went to open the door. Usagi had an oxygen mask on to help her breath even though her breaths were very shallow.

" Everyone…" Usagi said weakly. Her color had improved a little bit but her hair was out of its usual bun style.

"Want me to do your hair?" Minako asked softly

"Yeah that would **cough** would…be nice" Usagi struggled to sit up when Mamoru rushed over and helped her while Minako got to work on her hair.

"Thanks Mamo-chan." She said smiling softly through her oxygen mask.

"There all done." Minako said as Mamoru slowly lowered her back down. The rest of her hair only came to a little longer then Chibiusa's. Minako help a mirror to show Usagi and she chuckled lightly.

"Chibiusa will be mad at me." She paused a moment to catch her breath.

"She'll say **cough** that I'm copying her style." Usagi then coughed a few more times before she was able to stop and take a breath.

"We're all so glad you're ok Kitten." Haruka said tenderly.

" We don't know what we would have done if we lost you." Makoto whispered close to tears. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all looked at Usagi relief on everyone's faces clear as day.

"You won't have t-" Usagi started, but in the middle of talking she slumped down into Mamoru's arms.

"USAGI?" Rei asked a little louder then necessary.

"She's ok," Ami said quickly

" the doctor said she was weak she needs her sleep." Ami said with confidence

"Mamoru will you stay with her tonight? I don't want her to be alone."

"There isn't even a question if I would say yes." He said looking over at Rei who had asked the question

"You're right sorry." She quickly apologized. Everyone stayed with Usagi in shifts Minako had just left for the night when Mamoru had arrived and was walking to her house when some heavy force suddenly forced her to the ground and had her pinned.

"Did you get my letter?" It asked as she heard something metal scrape the ground next to her face. Minako strained to turn her head to see whatever or whoever was threatening her. When she saw who it was she couldn't believe her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is my first story kind of morbid but I hope you enjoy cliffhangers are the best =). Thanks for read. Oh I don't own Sailor Moon.**_

Minako only got a quick glance at whoever it was and managed to see that they had hair lighter then hers that was almost as long as hers before she was punched in the face and knocked out.

"Good now I can finish up quickly." The girl said hoarsely, She then began to cut into Minako's arm. When the girl was done her hands were covered in blood and there was a tiny pool of blood under Minako nothing to worry about.

"Now that just won't due." Moaned the girl, she then went over to Minako's legs and stomped on her ankle. Minako woke up to intense pain radiating from her ankle she started to push herself up off the pavement when she heard a sickening **crack** quickly followed by a wave of un-imaginable pain coming from her ankle.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she quickly tried to turn around, the pain in her ankles got worse the more she tried to move them so she went searching her pockets she pulled out the crushed remains of her cell phone she then noticed the blood dripping from her arm examining it she found words had been written on it they read:

_Love the things in the dark._

Minako then remembered the communicator she always wore and used it.

"Hello I need help," Minako said franticly.

"What is it Mina?" asked Makoto. Makoto had the shift before Minako so she was still awake.

"I've been attacked by the enemy about two blocks from my house." Minako said painfully as she looked around.

"WHAT?! You ok?" Makoto asked concerned.

"No I can't walk I think my ankles are broken."

"I'll be right there!" Makoto said quickly hanging up. Minako lay in the street for about 20 minutes before Makoto was able to find her.

"There you are." Makoto huffed out of breath. She then took off the scarf she was wearing and tied it around Minako's arm, then very gently picked up Minako into a princess carry and walked towards the hospital.

"Thanks Makoto." Minako said bashfully.

"Why the thanks? I would have come anyway." Makoto replied with strain in her voice.

"Because most people wouldn't have been able to get to me as fast or be able to carry me." She spoke with a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

"D…don't get the wrong idea Mina!" Makoto blushing as she replied in a hurry.

"Ok. How can I **not** get the wrong idea from that?" Minako mused

"By not having your mind." Makoto said playfully poking Minako's forehead. Yawning Minako asked, " Mind if I sleep the rest of the way?" she rubbed her eyes as to prove a point.

"Yeah go ahead." Makoto said a little too quickly.

"Thanks…Makoto." Minako replied as she fell asleep. Makoto noticed that Minako's arm had become un covered by the way she had picked her up, she was about to cover it back up when she saw that they were words not just random scratches. " Love the things in the dark?" She said questioningly.

"Who the heck are they?" she asked herself while walking.

"I doubt this was our first encounter. But what's with that name?" She chuckled

"What are we five?" Makoto walked the rest of the way softly chuckling to herself.

Usagi awoke with a start and started coughing.

"Whoa whoa calm down your fine." Mamoru comforted her rubbing her back until she stopped coughing.

"Mamo-chan? Why are you here?" Usagi asked questioningly

"No one wanted you to be alone tonight so we took turns staying with you Minako left about an hour ago."

"Oh." She said disappointed. Usagi strained to sit up

"Let me help y-"

"I can do it!" Usagi interrupted harshly. She then slowly and painfully sat upright and reached for the water with her damaged left hand. She sat there for a few moments before she was able to close her fingers around the cup and took a small sip.

"What woke you up all of a sudden like that nightmare?" Mamoru asked concern evident in his voice.

" I dreamt that I hurt Mina. I would never do that but," she paused and took a deep breath, "In the dream I liked hurting her every second of it was like bliss to me," Usagi shivered then continued, " That scares to right down to my core. I could never hurt any of you. You're all my closest friends." Usagi finished in a whisper tears streaming down her face.

"Hey.." Mamoru said coming closer

"I know you would never do anything to hurt anyone," He paused wiping away her tears, "Now why don't you get some more rest everyone will be coming to visit in the morning." He finished as he sat down next to her holding her hand.

"Yeah you're right." Usagi said timidly. She slowly sunk back down and turned her head to the side.

"Goodnight Mamo-chan."

"Goodnight Usako." Usagi was still worried about her dream because she hadn't told him the whole thing. The worst part of it all is that Usagi hadn't left she had continued to watch her suffer even after Makoto showed up and started walking her to the hospital. Usagi had stayed back in the shadows waiting to strike again. This time her target wasn't Minako although in Usagi's eyes she was a benefit Usagi's real target had been exposed when after the two girls left the figure that had been watching them jumped off her perch onto the blacktop and started walking home. In her dream Usagi had followed the woman all the way to the her house un-noticed even as Usagi started opening the window to follow her in she had remained undetected. Usagi had waited in the shadows as before while she waited for the woman to fall asleep she then slowly crept out of her hiding place and as quite as a mouse moved over to the woman's bedroom door and locked it. Usagi then pulled out a knife and thrust it downwards aiming for the woman's hand. This is where Usagi had woken up the thing that really scared her the most was after she had woken up… she had wished she hadn't and that terrified her to the core.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This is my first story hope you like it. Morbid + Cliffhangers = Fun =) Thanks for reading and I don't own Sailor Moon._**

It was about 5am by the time Makoto had gotten to the hospital she explained what happened to the nurses and handed Minako over.

"Well I might as well visit Usagi before I leave see how she's doing." Makoto thought to herself walking towards Usagi's room. Makoto reached Usagi's room and hesitated she didn't want to wake Usagi up by knocking but she didn't want to just barge in she ended up knocking anyway.

"Usagi you up?" Makoto whispered as she slowly opened the door

"Yeah but don't bee too loud." She said smiling as Makoto entered.

"I see you're looking better." Makoto said happily Usagi didn't have the oxygen mask on anymore and she had a lot of her color back.

"Why are you here this early?" Usagi asked concerned.

"Well Minako was attacked by the enemy." Makoto said looking down bracing herself for Usagi's yelling surprisingly Usagi didn't yell so Makoto looked up to see she was coughing silently into her hands. After taking a second to look in her hands Usagi balled her hands into fists and placed them on her lap she was now sitting up by herself she then looked seriously over to Makoto and asked with no hint of playfulness,

"What happened?"

"Well..." Makoto then explained how Minako had called her out of the blue using the communicator and said she had been attacked by the enemy and couldn't walk then she explained how she carried her here and decided to come visit Usagi and tell her what happened. Several times while Makoto was explaining Usagi coughed into her hands, balled them into fists and placed them on her lap Makoto took notice that Usagi was coughing more today then the last time she saw her Usagi brushed it off saying that the doctor told her she might have a little trouble breathing on her own and not to worry. After a long pause of silence Makoto asked,

"So how are you Usagi?"

"I'm doing better it's hard to use my left hand," she said flexing her fingers slightly, " and i can't really use my legs that well. The doctor said it's because they got infected he told me they were putting me on antibiotics so that should clear up in a few days but you know what?" Usagi said with a hint of teasing in her voice motioning Makoto to get closer.

"What I would really like to do," She dropped down to a whisper, " Is get up and go outside for some fresh air. Will you help me Makoto?" Usagi asked her eyes pleading.

"How could I say no to those eyes?" She said sighing getting up to help Usagi out of bed.

"No! I can get up by myself it's just the walking i need help with." Usagi said quickly. She pulled the sheets back slowly to avoid waking Mamoru revealing her scared legs. Most of the cuts had healed and left no scars but some of the deeper wounds had stitches in them leaving scars along her once flawless skin. Usagi then slowly swung her legs off the bed and gripping the side of the bed with both hands pushed herself up. Usagi managed to get up on her feet and then, holding up a hand to stop Makoto from helping her, took a step forward. Usagi's legs could handle the shift a movement and she crumpled to the floor hitting her head with an audible **smack**.

"Usagi! Are you ok?" Makoto asked rushing over to Usagi.

"ugh yeah I'm fine." Usagi said painfully as she reached for Makoto's outstretched hand. Makoto was about to grab her hand when she noticed blood on both of Usagi's hands.

"Usagi? Why is there blood on your hands?" Makoto asked concerned.

" I uh must of cut my hand." Usagi replied flustered.

"But this blood is dried. When did you cut it?" Makoto asked accusingly.

"I don't know I guess I didn't notice. Help me up?" Usagi asked trying to change the subject. Makoto then pulled Usagi up off the ground and wrapped her arm under Usagi's arm and around her waist.

"If you don't even notice when you cut your hand i don't think you should be getting out of bed yet." Makoto said turning Usagi back towards her bed.

"No! I want to go outside!" Usagi struggled to get out of Makoto's grasp then she picked her up and sat her back down on her bed and covered up her legs with the blanket.

"I'm doing it for your own good." Makoto said sternly planting herself in the chair at the foot of Usagi's bed.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked confused.

"I don't trust that you won't try to get out of bed again so O'm staying until you fall asleep." She replied matter-o-factly

"Damn." Usagi thought " She saw right through me."

"Ok ok I'll go to bed." Usagi said laying back down and closing her eyes."

"Good." Makoto said crossing her arms. Little did she know that Usagi had blacked out.

**At the enemy's base**

"I see you have managed to get out of your chains if only for a short time." The man in the black cloak said calmly

"Yes although this body isn't strong enough yet I can still get around if i need to." The voice replied

"Will I ever get to see your beautiful face my lady?" The man asked pleadingly

"When I have the strength I once had until then I must stay in the shadows. The voice replied drifting off into echoes.

"My lady wait!" The man called quickly.

"You dare call me back?" The voice responded angrily.

"Yes my lady," the man said bowing, "I'm sorry but when do we start the next part of the plan?" There was a long pause before the voice finally answered.

"The next time I am able to get out of my chains. You shall lay down your life for our cause." By the time the echoes ended The man had left to prepare for what was to come next.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Remember how I said anything in italics was in the future or past? =)**_

_**Thanks for reading hope you like it and I don't own Sailor Moon.**_

_Setsuna grabbed the hand of the person who threatened her life and opened her eyes surprising the enemy._

"_How could __**you**__ be doing this?" Setsuna asked astonished as she was getting up out of her bed. Before the enemy had a chance to respond Setsuna was out of her bed and pushing the enemy against the wall._

"_You have nowhere to run. Now tell me why are you doing this?" Setsuna asked sadness filling her voice._

"…" _The person didn't respond. Now that Setsuna had the enemy against the wall (literally) she took a closer look at her assaulter. This person was wearing a black hooded cloak that went down to their knees and there was a scar on their left leg going down from the knee to the ankle. Setsuna pulled down the hood to reveal long hair that was silky and smooth it was light blond almost sliver. At this point Setsuna used her hand free and tore off the cloak revealing a woman about six inches shorter then her wearing a dress that was as black as night it hugged her shape tightly and was only thigh length. There were scars covering her legs and her arms she had obviously been in battle before now but with who Setsuna didn't know. Her hair was so long it almost touched the ground. Having enough of this the woman shoved Setsuna back and came at her with the knife again Setsuna dodged and kicked her right in the stomach the woman came at her again a bit slower this time and this time Setsuna managed to grab her hand and fling the knife out of reach then Setsuna kicked her squarely on her back._

"_Why are you doing this? Answer me!" Setsuna almost shouted while she was distracted the woman took this advantage and kicked Setsuna's legs out from under her she then pinned her hands down to the ground with her knees and gaged her she said only two words before mercilessly cutting and stabbing Setsuna as she screamed for her to stop while her blood was splattering and spraying going everywhere._

"_Two more." _

Usagi woke up with a start, sweat beading on her forehead and dripping down her face she looked around her room and saw that no one was there.

"When did Makoto leave?" She asked aloud to herself as Usagi was sitting there she started to feel uncomfortably hot so she took off her blankets and decided to get up and stretch. This time it wasn't as hard to get up but as soon as she did she felt vomit rise in her throat Usagi immediately limped over to the bathroom flung open the doors and vomited into the bowl. After calming down a little she slumped down onto the bathroom floor to cool off.

"Why is it so hot in here?" She whimpered.

"Usagi? Why are you in the bathroom are you ok?" Ami asked coming into her room looking worried.

"I'm f-" Usagi then leaned over the toilet and vomited again, Ami rushed in to hold her hair away, seeing a familiar color of red she quickly flushed and leaned back onto the sink.

"That doesn't look ok to me Usagi." Ami said sitting her bag down on a chair and then sitting in the doorway of the bathroom.

"How long have you been vomiting?"

"Since I woke up." Usagi replied breathing heavily

"And how long have you been up?" Ami asked trying to narrow down possibilities

"About five minutes." She said leaning over the bowl again. After Usagi was done vomiting Ami felt her forehead.

"You're burning up!" Ami exclaimed. "You need to get back in bed." She sternly said looking at Usagi with worried eyes.

"I don't think I'll make it." Usagi replied weakly with her head over the toilet sweat beads falling down her face and dripping into the bowl.

"Ok how about I get you a bowl and while I walk you over to the bed you hold onto in incase you need it?" Ami said slowly as she looked around for a bowl.

"Oh," she said picking up a trashcan, "this will work." She finished placing it next to Usagi as she flushed the toilet again.

"Ok we can try." Usagi replied between breaths she then grabbed Ami's hand and pulled herself up with her help the sudden shift of movement made Usagi cover her mouth again pointing with her free hand to the trashcan. Ami quickly grabbed it and held it out to Usagi as she vomited again.

"Ok let's go nice and slow." Ami almost whispered rubbing Usagi's back as the slowly made their way back to the bed. It took about five minutes to get to the bed without making Usagi throw up again, after Usagi was back in bed Ami left to go get a doctor while Usagi laid her head down on the pillow and tried not to be sick. Usagi had fallen asleep before Ami even opened the door again.

Minako had been woken up by Makoto when the got to the hospital she fed them some story on how Minako had been mugged or something and had been taken by the nurses to get her ankles X-rayed. Her left ankle was broken and in a soft pinkly colored cast while her right ankle hand only heavy bruising apparently the second kick didn't have has much power as the first one did so the bone didn't break the doctor told Minako she could leave after two days of bed rest.

"Ugh I can't just sit here." Minako complained.

_Minako flashback_

_She had been pushed or kicked to the ground and pinned by someone then she turned her head to get a look at who had attacked her then it just went black._

"I guess I blacked out before I could get a look at who it was." She shrugged as a nurse walked into her room.

"I brought you some crutches," she winked, " Incase you wanted to walk around. Be careful on that right ankle though." The nurse finished leaving the room.

" Best. Nurse. Ever!" Minako exclaimed grabbing the crutches she made her way to the door practicing using them.

"I think I got the hang of it." She said happy with herself. She then opened the door and went out into the hallway towards Usagi's room. Minako had gotten to Usagi's room in about ten minutes she would have been there faster but she saw this cute little gift shop on the way. Right as she was about to knock she saw Ami come down the hall talking to a doctor. Ami didn't seem to notice Minako until they got up to Usagi's room.

"Minako?! What happened to you?" Ami said shocked.

"I'll tell you inside why are you bringing a doctor to Usagi's room?" Minako asked confused.

" She's got a pretty bad fever that wasn't there the last time I checked on her I thought it could be something bad so I found it best to go get someone. The doctor had gone into the room leaving Ami and Minako outside the room to talk.

"So what happened?" Ami asked in a hushed voice

"I was attacked on my way home after Mamoru had come to stay with Usagi. I didn't get a look at their face but they broke my ankle and tried to break the other one." Minako whispered gesturing to her legs.

"Are you sure you should be up and around?" Ami asked concerned.

"It's fine my right ankle is just bruised just got to be careful on it for a few days then it'll be goo as new!" Minako finished with a smile on her face.

"Although it will take a little bit longer for my ankle to heal." She said laughing and rubbing the back of her head. The doctor then came out of Usagi's room his expression was that of a man who was just told he had one day to live.

"Girls I have some bad news." He said close to a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys thanks for reading =p writing another chapter now hope you enjoyed this one. I don't own Sailor Moon. Cliffhangers are my favorite.**_

Minako and Ami exchanged looks of worry and then waited for the doctor to continue.

"There seems to be something hard in her stomach we don't know how it got there," He pauses to give directions to the nurse entering Usagi's room, "We're taking her down to have her scanned and well see from there. It could be a tumor. But it might not be we'll have to wait after we've scanned it." The doctor finishes his voice no louder then a whisper. Usagi was then wheeled out of her room clutching at her stomach, sweat plastered on her face and arms, her face in an expression of pain the skin paler then it had been before. The doctor then rushed after Usagi an expression of worry and bewilderment on his face.

"Usagi." Ami whispered more to herself then Minako

"First she's bad then she gets worse then she gets better now worse again. What is this!?" Minako almost yelled.

"Whoa. Minako calm down we done know what it is. It could be nothing." Ami said trying to sound reasonable.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How can I! She's getting hurt and I can't do anything to help her." Minako was now crying and yelling at the same time.

"You look like a mess." Ami said putting her hand on Minako's shoulder

"Let's go inside yeah?" She asked her voice full of tenderness.

"Yeah." Minako replied between sobs. Ami held the door open for Minako while she used her crutches to slowly make her way into the room.

"I don't know what I can do to help her." Minako said sitting down in the small chair left in the corner by Mamoru the night before.

"You're helping her by being here." Ami said sympathetically as she walked over to Minako and started rubbing her back.

"Is that all I can do?" Minako asked as tears started falling down her face again.

Ami looked uncomfortable but she couldn't let her friend down and quickly replied.

"For now yes it's all any of us can do. But when not if **when** she gets better she'll needs lots of things. So until then we'll just have to be there for her." She finished with a confident yet comforting smile on her face.

"You're right. Heh like always." Minako said chuckling wiping away her tears.

Usagi's doctor was looking over the scan he had taken of Usagi's stomach.

"Hmm that's weird." He said confused holding the picture up to the lights

"There's nothing there." These findings had him completely confused, he'd never seen anything like this before and wasn't exactly sure what to tell the two worried girls waiting by their friends room.

Mamoru had woken up when Ami came to watch Usagi he protested of course but then he remembered that Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibiusa were staying at his place and thought it would probably be better if he went home. When he got home Setsuna had been fast asleep in his bed with Chibiusa and Hotaru on either side of her so he got a blanket and pillow out of the closet and slept on the couch. It was around noon now and they were still asleep. (Might as well make some lunch he thought.) Mamoru got up and went to the kitchen looking for ingredients to make some sandwiches he had just enough bread for four. He then set to work making some wonderful food to cheer everyone up; when the sandwiches were about halfway done Mamoru put on a pot of coffee for him and Setsuna and went looking in the fridge for drinks for Hotaru and Chibiusa coming out with green tea. After the sandwiches were done and on plates Mamoru went to his room carrying two glasses of green tea and two mugs of coffee.

"You guys up I made food?" Mamoru asked as he opened the door. Setsuna was lying there awake with Chibiusa and Hotaru still clinging to her with an exasperated look on her face.

"I seem to be stuck." She whispered.

"Yes you do." Mamoru chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Setsuna protested softly.

"Kind of is." Mamoru said stifling laughs "I made some lunch." He handed Setsuna the mug of coffee and a sandwich.

"Oh coffee." Setsuna said smelling the mug. "It smells so good." She finished taking a sip.

"Hotaru… Chibiusa you have to get up." Mamoru said somewhat softly when there was no response he said it much louder. "Hotaru! Chibiusa! You need to get up before your food gets cold." Mamoru said in a raised voice

"I'm up." Hotaru said quickly sitting up her hair was in tangles all around her face she then pushed her hair back and looked around the room.

"Oh." She said noticing she was in Mamoru's bed with Setsuna and Chibiusa she then started blushing.

"Sorry for being in your bed." Hotaru said shyly hugging Setsuna.

"It's fine," He said as Setsuna patted her head, "I made some food get Chibiusa up for me while I go shower you guys can change while I'm gone." He said grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

"Chibiusa" Hotaru called shaking her.

"You need to get up Mamoru made food." Chibiusa sat up at this comment.

"Food?" she asked looking over to the table then to Hotaru and Setsuna

"Puu you're still here shouldn't you be guarding the time gates?" Chibiusa asked concerned.

"No I have Diana watching them she'll call me if anything arises." Setsuna replied with confidence. Hotaru had gotten up and was now sitting at the table eating her food in her purple nightgown that came to her knees Chibiusa soon followed after giving Setsuna a hug in her pink bunny nightgown. Setsuna however had taken a sip of her coffee then got out of bed and went to change first by the time she got back Hotaru had finished and had put on a skirt while Chibiusa was still sitting around eating her sandwich the shower still on in the background.

"Hey small lady." Setsuna said worried

"Are you ok?" She asked putting her arm around Chibiusa's shoulders giving them a squeeze.

"No Puu, I'm not ok." Chibiusa replied coldly with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh look it's my favorite. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy I don't own Sailor Moon.**_

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked pulling Chibiusa closer giving her another hug.

"What if Usagi isn't ok?" She said worried

"If she wasn't ok you wouldn't be here now would you?" Setsuna asked tenderly

"So if she wasn't ok then you wouldn't be here right?" Setsuna prodded

"No I wouldn't." Chibiusa replied cheering up a bit. "I guess you're right I'm going to go change. Chibiusa said happily grabbing some clothes the walked into another room a small smile on her face. Setsuna sat down and started eating her warm sandwich and drinking her still steaming coffee.

"This coffee was needed." She said taking another sip.

"Is coffee really that good?" Hotaru asked as she finished brushing her hair.

"Well only if you have the taste for it." She replied taking another sip of coffee. Hotaru then came over and sat next to Setsuna drinking the last of green tea as she sat there thinking.

"Could I try some?" She asked as she set down her cup.

"Only a sip." Setsuna said sternly as she handed over the cup.

"Ugh!" Hotaru said sticking out her tongue "It's so bitter."

"Most people put in sugar or cream to help with that." Setsuna said giggling as she took back her cup.

"What are you laughing about Puu?" Chibiusa asked walking into the room.

"Nothing now come here small lady let me brush your hair." Setsuna said patting the spot in front of her. Chibiusa grabbed the brush and sat in front of Setsuna handing her the brush as she asked a question.

"Why didn't you let us see Usagi?" Chibiusa asked a hint of confusion in her voice.

Setsuna brushed her hair silently then after a bit finally answered

"I don't think she would have wanted you to see her in the state she was in." Setsuna said softly. The room was awkwardly silent not even the shower could be heard anymore. It's now that Mamoru walked into the room towel around his waist.

"I hate to burst in but I'd really like to get dressed now." He said cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Come on you two let's give Mamoru his bedroom back." Setsuna said ushering Hotaru and Chibiusa out of the room. Mamoru nodded as he closed his door. Sitting on the couch Setsuna suggested,

"How about after Mamoru gets dressed we'll see if we can go visit Usagi? Sound good?" Hotaru and Chibiusa nodded small smiles on both of their faces.

Usagi had woken back up when the doctor had come into her room to examine her but now her stomach felt like it was about to explode it hurt so badly all she could do to was clutch at her stomach and hope the pain stopped soon. After getting scanned the pain had subsided a little and Usagi was taken back to her room where Minako and Ami were waiting. The doctor had told them it was nothing and they shouldn't worry about it. After the doctor left Usagi noticed Minako's foot was in a cast.

"Minako?" Usagi asked hoarsely

"Yeah?" She asked sitting up in her chair

"What… happened to your… ankle?" Usagi huffed as she clutched her stomach again when there was a spike of pain.

"Oh um this it was uh nothing." Minako replied rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Liar." Usagi said when the pain subsided.

"You got me." Minako said putting her hands up in surrender

"I was attacked by the enemy but I'm fine now nothing too bad except for well you know." Minako replied as she tried to laugh it off.

"But you're the one I'm worried about." Minako said seriously

"How are you doing?" Ami asked before Minako could

"Besides this pain in my stomach I'm just peachy." Usagi replied harshly.

"Sorry it just hurts that's all." Usagi said quickly apologizing.

"It's ok Usagi-chan", Ami said quickly, "Just get better ok?" She finished worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah," Minako added, "we just want to see our princess well again." She finished smiling softly. Ami, Minako and Usagi were chatting for a while but when the pain came back Usagi just sat there clutching her stomach after a few times of this Usagi noticed it was worrying her two friends so she stopped holding her stomach and tried to push trough it whenever it hurt again. After about and hour or so of this there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Usagi said softly.

"Guess who?" Mamoru said as Chibiusa ran past him.

"Chibiusa." Usagi said happily. Chibiusa looked up to Usagi's hair and pouted.

"You copied me." She said in a huff.

"Told you that's what she would say Minako." Usagi laughed.

"But I did have this hairstyle first so technically you copied me." Usagi said pretending to look angry. Chibiusa blushed

"Did not." She said softly walking over to Usagi and giving her a hug.

"I was worried about you." Usagi said after she let go.

"Why were you worried about me?" Chibiusa asked confused.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Usagi said in an obviously tone of voice.

"We'd better get going." Ami said looking at her watch

"Oh geez what time is it?!" Minako asked flustered

"About 1pm why?" Ami replied confused.

"Because my doctor said I was allowed to go home at 12 but he wanted to check up on me first. I'm so late!" Minako complained getting up and going to the door.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow!" Minako said as she waved goodbye then quickly went down the hall towards her own room. Ami then waved goodbye and left after Minako.

"You're less formal the you usually are." Mamoru whispered to Setsuna as Hotaru and Chibiusa were talking to Usagi.

"I thought that if I were uncharacteristically friendly that Hotaru and Chibiusa might not think about Usagi too much." Setsuna replied formally.

"Ah I see." Mamoru said he stood there next to Setsuna silently for a while then after it looked like Chibiusa and Hotaru had run out of things to talk about with Usagi he went over.

"How you doing Usako?" Mamoru asked grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I'm…I'm…fine." Usagi replied as she fell backwards onto her bed unconscious.

"USAKO?" Mamoru asked franticly

"HEY WAKE UP!" He was practically yelling now the doctor hearing the noise came in and moved him out of the way as the looked over Usagi.

Minako and started on her way home it looked like it was going to rain and it was getting dark out.

"Better hurry home." Minako said picking up her pace.

"You won't make it there." A familiar voice said as she felt a white hot pain radiating from the center of her back.

"…You…" Minako whispered as she collapsed to the ground blood seeping into her clothes and pooling below her fallen form. The figure started to walk away when she heard a faint word from the fallen girl.

"Why?" Minako asked so soft you almost couldn't hear it. The figure went over to Minako's face and pulled up her head by her hair letting her get a good look at her face.

"Because I've been waiting so long for this." The woman replied as she set her head down on the ground walking away. As she was walking she heard Minako call her name She didn't turn around.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cliffhangers? Not so much today also italics are for past or future. I don't own Sailor Moon. It's been a bit but hey that's fine =) This is my first story hope you like it.**_

Minako laid motionless on the ground for a while calling her attackers name until her voice went horse she tried moving but every time she shifted the pain would become unmanageable and she'd have to stop as to not black out. Minako's hair covered her face in a tangled mess if any of her friends found her they wouldn't be able to tell it was her of Corse she couldn't see if anyone was walking by her. Minako had been lying on the ground for a while the sun started to set and she realized she couldn't feel her hands or feet. Its then she heard a familiar voice call her name she tried to move to signal it was her but she couldn't find the strength

Usagi woke up to numerous doctors working over her, when one doctor went reaching for her chest she stiffened.

"Thank goodness you're awake." One of the doctors sighed in relief. Usagi looked over to Mamoru seeing his face relax now that she was awake Chibiusa was now smiling, Pluto had been holding Hotaru and chibiusa's hand but she didn't look the least bit worried just happy to see her awake and Hotaru was standing there confused.

"What happened?" asked a different doctor

"I'd like to know that as well." Another doctor added

"Well," Usagi started, "I was talking to Mamoru and then I blacked out the next thing I know I wake up to all of you doctors in here running around." She finished it was clear to Mamoru that she was leaving something out but thought it would be best if he asked her about it in private. Pluto then interjected her question,

"So do we know what caused this?"

"Well as of right now we don't know exactly but we're going to draw some blood and take it for testing, Because of the damage to her limbs we're going to have to take it from her right arm." One of the doctors answered taking out a needle and walking around Usagi's bed

"Well you seem to be doing better." One of the doctors commented directly to Usagi and he was right the cuts on her left arm weren't as vivid as the were at first, her hair was getting some of its color back, she didn't have bags under her eyes anymore.

"And," the same doctor said moving over to her legs and examining them, "The infection in your legs seem to be gone that's good at this rate you'll be out of here in no time." The doctor finished smile on his face. Usagi winced as one of the other doctors took her blood looking towards Pluto to distract herself, Usagi made eye contact to silently tell Pluto she wanted to talk to her when the doctors left.

"All done." He said pulling the needle back.

"Good." Usagi said as he put a Band-Aid over were the needle had been.

"I feel fine so do you all need to still be in here?" Usagi asked annoyed

"Well," One of the doctors hesitated, "no we don't but are you sure nothings wrong?" This time it was a female doctor that answered.

Usagi the flexed her right arm and put her left hand on the muscle " Couldn't be better." She said smiling.

"Ok then we **will** be back to check on you later though." She replied as all of the doctors left the room closing the door behind them.

"Whew I though they'd never leave." Chibiusa said running over and hugging Usagi

"Hey." Usagi said lovingly hugging Chibiusa

"Can I talk to Pluto for a second?" She said pulling back from the hug

"Sure but you better be fast." Chibiusa responded walking back over to Mamoru and Hotaru. Pluto walked over as Usagi motioned for her to lean in closer.

"I want you to go check on Minako I want to make sure she got home ok she could be targeted again." Usagi whispered. Pluto leaned back and nodded then went over to Hotaru and kneeled to be at her level before speaking.

"I have to go do something so you stay here with Mamoru ok?" Pluto said sternly

"Ok I will." Hotaru replied.

"Good I'll be back as soon as I can." Pluto then stood up dusted off her knee and left. For a while Chibiusa and Hotaru excitedly told Usagi everything she had missed and how worried they had been just about everything Usagi replied almost immediately but sometimes her answered had a hint of anger or annoyance in them This troubled Mamoru as he sat down in a chair letting the girls chat as he watched. It was about sunset when the girls got tired so Mamoru picked them up and sat them down in a love seat as the fell asleep he then walked over to Usagi and pulled a chair close to her bed.

"Seems like they tired themselves out." Mamoru commented as he sat down in his chair.

"Yeah, they had so much to say I almost couldn't handle it." Usagi said chuckling lightly.

"How are you doing Usako?" Mamoru asked concerned

"I feel fine now like I told the doctors, I have no idea why I blacked out there wasn't a warning I was talking to you then it just went black." Usagi replied slowly to get the details right. As Mamoru listened he say her forehead wrinkle in worry.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." He said right as she finished.

"I know you're worried about something tell me" Mamoru said with a serious look on his face."

"Busted." Usagi said putting her hands in the air jokingly.

"I'm worried about Minako, because for a second after I blacked out I could've sworn I saw her." Usagi said softly. She continued talking about her worries with Mamoru for a while after the sun set then In the middle of a sentence she stopped.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked concerned. Usagi then leaned forward and gripped her left leg in pain her face clouding over as she tried not to make a sound.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked more franticly. After a few minutes Usagi let go of her leg and looked over to Mamoru with an expression of terror on her face.

"I can't feel my leg." As Usagi finished her sentence Pluto burst into the room. Her hair was all over the place with what looked liked a caked on substance stuck to her hair her skirt was covered in dry blood and her hands were stained red. Usagi looked up at Setsuna's face her tears were streaking down her face. Usagi hand never seen her cry she knew something had happened.

"Setsuna?" Mamoru asked worried

"What happened why are you covered in blood?" Usagi then cut in

"Pluto what happened." Usagi asked her voice the harshest it had ever been in her life. Pluto then sank to the floor holding her hands in front of her in a state of shock.

_Pluto had been searching the streets for hours now the sun was setting she couldn't find Minako anywhere. Pluto was walking down an unfamiliar street when she say someone laying in a pool of blood with something sticking out of their back. Setsuna called for help and then ran closer to the figure._

"_Minako?" She whispered horrified. Minako barely even moved at the mention of her name her hair was a tangled mess in front of her face and her skin was so pale. There was still blood seeping out of the wound in her back as Setsuna leaned in she saw the object was a knife still sticking out of her back there was blood soaking into the ends of Minako's hair as Setsuna made her way to her She got down to the ground and carefully mover Minako's head to rest in her lap the blood from her hair dripping onto her skirt. (Oh my god what happened? Why didn't I see this or even feel it for that matter?! How did this happen?) Setsuna though as she brushed the hair away from Minako's face. _

"…_.A…." Minako whispered with her hoarse voice_

"_What? I can't hear you?" She replied as she stroked her hair_

"_It's going to be ok Minako there is help on the way you're going to be fine." Setsuna was lying the ambulance wouldn't be there for at least 3 more minutes and Minako hand already lost so much blood and she was so pale there was no way they would make it in time but Setsuna wasn't about to tell her dying friend and fellow scout that._

"_L….r" Minako said softly as she tried to breathe in_

"_Yeah you saw right through me didn't you?" Setsuna asked as her eyes filled with tears._

"_I'll be here with you don't worry you going to be fine." Setsuna finished as she started crying softly._

"…_.A…." Minako said desperately_

"_What are you trying to say? Do you know who attacked you?" Setsuna said sniffling if her friend had something she was trying this hard to tell someone she was going to find out what. Minako shifted slightly in response_

"_I'll take that as a yes. Say it again I couldn't hear you." Setsuna said desperately_

"…_.A…." Minako whispered ever softer. There were sirens in the distance._

"_See," Setsuna said crying again, "I told you it was going to be fine." She finished smiling softly as she looked down at Minako. She had been so cold and there was so much blood._

"_Minako?" Setsuna said shaking her. Minako didn't shift or speak. She wasn't breathing_

"_MINAKO!" Setsuna said shaking her friend tears falling down her face._

"_Don't leave me! How am I going to tell them? You can't just leave me like that!" Setsuna sat there sobbing holding the lifeless Minako in her arms as she rocked back and forth. When the ambulance got there she was stroking Minako's hair whispering _

"_It's going to be ok." As tears continued to fall down her face. The EMTs had to pry the sobbing Setsuna off of her friend and called the police. A little while after the sun went down the police arrived and questioned Setsuna she answered numbly and when they offered her a ride she asked to go to the hospital. Once she was dropped off she ran to Usagi's room and burst through the door unable to speak a word._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh hey I didn't see you there! Been a while but hey that's cool right? Right? I don't own Sailor Moon and you know the thing about the italics. Hope you enjoy my first story.**_

Usagi had never seen Setsuna like this it couldn't be good.

"Mamoru would you take Chibiusa and Hotaru down to the gift shop for a bit?" Usagi asked staring at Setsuna as she spoke. Mamoru hesitated for a second and asked,

"Shouldn't they stay here for this?" He whispered

"No!" Usagi whispered harshly

"Just", Usagi paused and sighed heavily brushing a strand of hair out of her face," just let me find out what happened ok?" She finished exasperated

"Hey." He whispered

"What is it?" Chibiusa asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go down to the gift shop and get something ok?" Mamoru said more then asked.

"Ok." Chibiusa responded as Hotaru Started to get up she then grabbed Hotaru's hand and took Mamoru's in the other as he led them out of the room. It was now silent the only sound in the room was Setsuna's soft sobs. Usagi softly grabbed the covers and threw them off her pale legs the cuts still as evident as ever. She then shifted her weight to her right foot and swung it over the side of the bed, and then grabbing her left leg somewhat forcefully swung it over the side of the bed as well. Usagi then slowly leaned forward until her feet touched the ground carefully shifting most of her weight to her right foot she pushed up with all of her strength and managed to stand on her feet. Usagi then tried to move her left leg managing to shift it forward just enough to take a step. In a split second Usagi fell to the ground with a loud **smack** and a soft moan at this Setsuna looked up seemingly out of shock she wiped at her eyes with her red tinged hands and ever so softly asked,

"Are you ok?" Usagi looked over to Setsuna after she pushed her upper half into a sitting position Setsuna's face was smeared with blood and her eyes looked red and puffy she had never seen Setsuna like this before something horrible must have happened to break Setsuna's usually calm demeanor. Usagi chuckled a little

"Am I ok? Ha-ha I should be asking you that." Usagi then moved onto her knees and slowly made her way to Setsuna practically dragging her leg behind her and put her arm around Setsuna and leaned on her arm. Setsuna sat there for a minute not crying, not thinking just watching as Usagi made her way over.

"You can tell me." Usagi whispered as she lay on Setsuna's arm. Setsuna looked over at Usagi sat up, took in a deep breath and began her story. Setsuna starts telling Usagi how she had been looking for hours and didn't see a sign of Minako then right at sunset she saw someone laying in the street, She pauses to steady her voice and continues, with something sticking out of their back. She then tells Usagi about the state she found Minako in. Setsuna took a long pause as she tried to dry the tears falling down her face. After a bit Setsuna continued to tell Usagi that Minako knew the attackers name but she could only hear the letter A. Usagi had been intently listening through all of this and hadn't moved to dry the tears falling from her face onto her lap. she sat and listened to Setsuna as she sobbed silently at the loss of her dear friend. Once Setsuna had finished she looked over at Usagi and saw the many tears falling down her already tear streaked face. Usagi then dried her tears and got onto her knees she then used the little strength she had left and tried to push up off the ground only managing to fall on her face after the fifth attempt each time landing on her cheek or nose this time she had landed on her nose and a trickle of blood had stared to run down her face exhausted she reached for a near by moveable chair and pulled herself up.

"Setsuna come with me." Usagi said voice cracking from lack of use. Setsuna did as she was told she got up with ease and followed Usagi to the bathroom. Usagi grabbed a towel wet it and brought it towards Setsuna's face

"Usagi what are you-" Setsuna started before she got a look in the mirror. There was blood streaked and smeared all over her face.

"Oh." Setsuna said shyly. She proceeded to look over herself, her hand wear still tinged red and there was a stain of red on her skirt.

"Can't have you looking like this when Hotaru and Chibiusa come back can we." Usagi said weakly as she started on Setsuna's hands. After about ten more minutes Usagi had made the stain on Setsuna's skirt look like a bit of spilled sauce.

"There," Usagi said looking at her handy work," Much better. The now levelheaded Setsuna set her attention onto Usagi.

"Are you ok? You fell down quite a lot." Setsuna said looking at the blood run down Usagi's face.

"Here give me the towel." Setsuna said grabbing the towel and cleaning up the blood.

"Oh thanks." Usagi said shyly. Mamoru then came through the door with Chibiusa and Hotaru both holding bags.

"Setsuna could you take them into the hallway for a minute?" Usagi asked softly Setsuna nods and takes them into the hall with little protest.

"What happened? Mamoru asked worried. Usagi leaned in the doorway to the bathroom as she told Mamoru about Minako.

"So do you think you could take them back to your place?" Usagi said shortly after she had finished talking.

"Yeah….Yeah I can do that." Mamoru said softly.

"Don't tell them just yet have Setsuna call everyone to set up a meeting here so we can tell everyone at once." Usagi had a hint of annoyment in her voice as she finished.

"Yeah ok I'll do that." Mamoru said as he went to the door.

"Stay safe." Usagi nodded as he closed the door. Shortly after it was closed Usagi fell to the ground holding her left leg. It had been bothering her this whole time. The problem wasn't that she couldn't feel it like she told Mamoru the problem was that she could, every movement she made sent waves of pain through her body. As Usagi sat there holding her leg in pain the female doctor from before walked in holding a chart in her hands quickly seeing Usagi wasn't in her bed she scanned the room until she saw Usagi on the ground holding her leg with a pained expression firmly planted on her face.

**_Over at the enemy's base_**

" My lady I see you have managed to get rid of one." The Man in the black said seemingly into nothingness

" Yes although she saw me she didn't live to tell a soul." The woman stepped forward only illuminating her pale leg in the small ray of light.

"I shall regain what I have lost it's only a matter of time."

"Shall I continue with the plan?" The man said averting his eyes from the woman's leg while he bowed.

" Yes I shall attack again when you have finished with the preparations." The woman retracted her leg and fell back into the shadows.


End file.
